Diamonds Falling
by WaltzMatildah
Summary: A wedding ring, a tool kit and a pair of tiny panties, oh and Alex and Izzie being cute and married.


Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and all the characters, settings, and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Referral to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Note: Title is from the Rob Thomas song, Her Diamonds.

**Diamonds Falling**

by Waltzmatildah

"ALEX!"

The shrieking from the bathroom is panicky and wavering and only just this side of hysterical. It has Alex leaping from the armchair he is in and sprinting three at a time up the stairs before he can even begin to contemplate a reason for it.

"What? Izzie? What the hell?"

He is breathless and flushed by the time that he arrives at the bathroom door, widely ajar and revealing Izzie, hunched over the basin, flashlight in hand, hair still dripping from the shower she has just taken and clad only in a pair of the tiniest pink panties Alex thinks he has ever seen.

"Alex, get the tool kit..."

"What? The tool... what? Do we even _have_ a tool kit?"

"What do you mean 'do _we_ have a tool kit'? _I_ don't have tool kit, I'm a girl, I'm not supposed to have a tool kit, _you_ are supposed to have the tool kit..."

"Well, I don't have a tool kit... do these hands look like plumbers hands to you? And how can you scream at me to come up here and then be standing there dressed like _that_ only to want me to bring you a tool kit that I don't even own?"

She straightens and turns to face him, eyes wide and glazed with unshed tears.

"Izz... what's wrong? What happened?"

She stretches a pale arm towards him, it is still stick thin and blue veins snake their way across the back of her hand. It wavers slightly, like she doesn't quite have the strength yet to keep it still. Other than that, the arm is perfect, the fingers are perfect, the body they attach to is perfect.

"What? Izz...?"

Alex is puzzled and frustrated and, dammit, horny as hell.

"One of my diamonds fell out, I think it went down the drain... I'm so, so sorry...I got the flashlight to see if I could see it..."

Izzie's bumbling rant is cut off by a burst of relieved laughter as Alex closes the distance between them and wraps a plush towel around her goose bumped shoulders.

"Alex, don't laugh, it's not funny... Alex..."

"Hell yes, it is! I thought you'd fallen or broken something or, at the very least, found a spider in the tub..."

"But it just fell out, Alex. I was being so careful with it, I swear..."

"Izzie, it's okay..."

"No, no it's not, it's my wedding ring, Alex. And now some of it is down the drain and we don't even own a freakin' tool kit to get it back out again..."

"Izz, come here..." he wraps himself around the towel that is wrapping her and leads her out into the hallway and towards their bedroom. She follows, reluctantly at first, he can feel the hesitation in her steps.

"But Alex..."

"Izz, really... maybe it's about time I just sat you down and told you the truth..."

"The truth about what?"

"About your ring... Izzie, the 'diamonds' on your ring... I... I really don't know how to tell you this but they... they weren't real... they weren't real diamonds..."

Her disbelieving shock manifests as a sharp intake of air and saucered eyes.

"Really?" she whispers, barely audible. "You mean, it wasn't from Tiffany's?"

He shakes his head sadly, _no_.

"But... it was so... beautiful and so... big... and... oh my God... was I the only one that didn't know?"

She snaps her head up, as though mortified by the prospect.

"Well, Shepherd was with me when I bought it, so he knows..."

"Which means Meredith knows, which means Cristina knows, which means _Callie_ knows... oh God... so I really _was_ the only one... they must all think I'm such an idiot, and Meredith with her _rock_ and Callie, we laughed so much at the pathetic excuse for a ring that George gave her... how can I ever face them again? What must they all be thinking..."

"You know what _I_ think?" Alex offers, pushing her back onto the un-made bed and dropping down beside her, "... I think they were all insanely jealous... because there is no way in hell that any of _their_ rings came with a free gum ball!"

Izzie loses the straight face she has managed to maintain throughout their bantered exchange and dissolves into childish giggles that fill Alex's head with hope and happiness and all manner of other unspeakable things.

"You know.." he whispers, hot and heavy into her neck, "I may not own a coventional tool kit, but I reckon I've got enough tools right here that I could give your plumbing a decent work out..."

"Alex Karev!" Izzie shrieks at a pitch most common to canines and tiny fruit bats, "That is _disgusting_! I can't believe you would say such a revolting thing to your _wife_! Your poor, sweet, _innocent_ wife..."

"Isobel Karev, there is very little about my _wife_ that is innocent..."

"Ooh _really_? Well, is she at least hot?"

"Oh mmm hmmm..." he murmurs into her mouth, "And smart and funny and she's _really_ good at baking..."

"Mmm, go on..." she returns, grinning widely.

"And I know she'll be excellent with a vacuum cleaner, and when she's dusting and when she polishes the floor wearing nothing but these panties..."

She giggles as he flicks the elastic of her underwear and wraps his legs around her waist.

"You know what I think?"

"No, what?"

"I think you're in for some nasty surprises when you move into that new apartment with your new wife because I'm pretty sure she just found out the wedding ring she though was a Tiffany's one off was actually a vending machine special that came with free candy, candy, I might add, that she didn't even get to taste..."

"Oh, you think so do you?"

"Mmm hmm, I do," Izzie nods stubbornly, her mouth serious but her eyes crinkled with barely contained glee.

"Well," Alex retorts, sitting up and reluctantly pulling away momentarily, "I think it's her that's in for the surprise..." he continues as he reaches an arm over the side of the bed to rustle around in the second drawer of his bedside table, "...because _that_ ring may not have been from Tiffany's but... I'm pretty sure that this one is..."


End file.
